


Remembrance

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015), Carol (2015) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Summary: Written from the point of view of Carol without Therese.
Kudos: 14





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the point of view of Carol without Therese.

Carol smoked another cigarette, drank another rye and laid on her bed.  
The hours go so slowly was her thought. She glanced at the bedside clock.  
8 p.m. How long till sleep over takes me. If I drink enough rye, soon.  
Another deep inhale on her cigarette while she jingled the ice in the glass of rye in her other hand. The clink of the ice cubes echoed through the room.  
"Therese" she sighed. "Therese".  
Turning to stub out her cigarette the phone rang. Carol froze.   
Her heart raced.  
Every night around this time, for the past week, her phone rang. Could it be?   
No, she has forgotten. The young forget so easily.  
Finally the ringing stopped.  
I need more rye she thought as she stumbled out of bed. More rye. So I can forget. Forget and sleep but, oh, she comes to me in my dreams.   
Carol made her way down the stairs in a home that now seemed cavernous. Where every sound was magnified a thousand times.  
Making her way to the hidden bar Carol grabbed another bottle of rye but this time drank straight from the bottle.  
Oh, I'm woozy. I need to lay down. The sofa, yes, the sofa.  
Carol laid down, dropping the bottle of rye to the floor and passed out in a drunken slumber.  
Once again Therese came to her in her dreams. Once again it was New Years Eve. Once again Therese said,"take me to bed". Once again.....  
10 p.m. the phone rang again, over and over and would not stop.   
Stop ringing she thought. Stop, please stop.   
Finally the ringing stopped and Carol dreamt once more of Therese.


End file.
